1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile side window wiper, particularly to one used for wiping water drops on a side window during rainfall so as to keep the glass of a side window clean to be looked through for a driver to look at a rearview mirror clearly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common automobiles are provided with rearview mirrors at the right and the left side of a driver's seat for a driver to check the traffic condition behind his own automobile for turning directions, surpassing another automobile, changing a lane or stopping. But during rainfall, the side windows may be drenched with raindrops so a driver cannot see through the side windows to check the rearview mirrors, affecting safety in driving.